boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
What a Drag!
Plot Eric and Jack are forced to go into hiding when they bust a fellow student, nicknamed "Crazy Luther," who attempts to throw an illegal rave. Unfortunately, he's caught before actually doing anything illegal, so he is let free. Of course, he doesn't take kindly to Jack and Eric's actions, and he threatens to let them stew before he gets them. But they can't run, they have mid-terms. Eric comes up with a nice solution: disguise themselves as women. Jack is at first reluctant, but Eric and Shawn convince him. They must come up with identities as well. Eric is Chantal DuBois, a shy French girl, and Jack is Lala Nelson, a recovering drug addict. They make their debut at the student union and fool everyone, except Mr. Feeny. Feeny immediately begins to tease Eric, saying he looks like a bison and mocking his fake breasts, telling Eric that the DD is "just like (his) grades". Crazy Luther is tricked as well, he even asks Jack out on a date. Jack is very uncomfortable, but doesn't want to blow his cover, so he accepts. Feeny's comments, though, shake Chantal. She becomes very insecure about her 'womanly' looks, and finds advice from Topanga. She says that Chantal has a beautiful spirit, and this restores all of Chantal's self-confidence. As Jack (as Lala) and Crazy Luther return from their date, Jack quickly formulates a plan. Luther, frustrated at Jack's refusal to put out, swears to channel his anger against Jack and Eric. Jack tries to talk him out of it while still disguised as Lala, and finds out that Luther is mostly just trying to beat them up to keep up his reputation. So, Jack decides to get Eric to document his first kiss with Luther, and tells Luther to close his eyes as they kiss. As soon as he does, Jack takes off the wig and has Chantal take compromising photos of Luther about to kiss a man in a dress. Luther, although outraged, admits that he has been bested, and swears to let Jack and Eric be. Jack is excited to return to being a man, but Eric seems fine with being a girl. The next day, as Jack shoots pool with Shawn, he is overcompensating. He talks with an exaggerated tough-guy accent and walks with an overemphasized swagger. Shawn suggests that Eric is readjusting to his manhood better, but rescinds his comment when Eric enters in full drag. Eric enjoys being a woman, but doesn't let it stop him from hitting on other women. Meanwhile, Cory decides to redecorate his dorm bright yellow and furnish it with cork. Topanga is less than excited about it, but doesn't have the heart to tell Cory she dislikes it. After striking up a conversation with Eric (as Chantal), she gains the confidence to talk to him. She returns home, only to find that Cory has painted the dorm a sky blue and furnished it with regular furniture. Cory says he knew she hated it, and she should have told him. Topanga feels relieved, but doesn't like the mirror over the bed, to which Cory responds, "Tough!" Notes *This is the second episode we see Eric and Jack in dresses, the first was Fraternity Row *This is the second episode we see characters in full drag. Cory and Shawn dressed as women in Chick Like Me, coincidentally Shawn was the more attractive one and get a date while Cory didn’t, just like in this episode where Jack comes out more attractive and scores the date while Eric didn’t. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7